Je suis Osomatsu Matsuno
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Je suis Osomatsu Matsuno, l'ainé de sextuplé. Je suis l'ainé. Je suis le pilier. Le protecteur. Le guide. Je suis Osomatsu Matsuno. Je suis... Osomatsu Matsuno... Je ... Je suis... ... Je prends une pilule. /Il va peut être y avoir une suite/


Bonjour ! Ici, Spoil de l'épisode 24 ! Prenez garde :D

J'ai tellement chialé putain TwT

* * *

Je regarde la boite face à moi, en silence. Je suis Osomatsu Matsuno, l'ainé de sextuplé. J'ai la vingtaine, des cheveux et des yeux noirs. J'aime jouer au pachinko et parier au tiercé. Je suis au chômage. Je vis encore chez mes parents.

Mes frères sont partis. Tous. Sans exception. Ca a commencé avec Choromatsu, qui a trouvé du travail. Puis les autres ont suivit.

 _Mais je ne n'ai pas besoin d'eux._

J'ouvre la boite. Ils reviendront bientôt, je le sais. Ils sont comme moi : des flemmards immatures. Impossible qu'ils gardent le moindre travail. Et sans travail, pas de logement. Donc ils vont revenir. Ils auront honte, et ils l'auront bien mérité. Ce sont des idiots. Comment peuvent-ils croire qu'ils sont capables d'être autonome ? Sans moi, ils ne sont rien.

 _Tandis que moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux._

Je prends une pilule. Je suis Osomatsu Matsuno. Je suis l'ainé. De mes six frères, j'ai toujours été le chef. C'est toujours moi qui ai choisit ce que nous devions faire, sur telle ou telle chose. J'ai toujours eu les idées, les stratagèmes, les ruses, les plans… Je connais ma famille par coeur, et grâce à ça, j'ai à chaque fois pu convenir à leurs attentes. Eux ne m'ont jamais rendu la pareil.

 _Ce sont des boulets. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux._

Je prends une pilule. Choromatsu a toujours jouer au plus malin, alors qu'il n'est qu'un stupide fan d'idole. C'est un idiot naïf qui s'est toujours placé au dessus de tout le monde. N'importe quoi. Trouver un travail ? Fonder une famille ? Pourquoi a-t-il toujours placé la barre si haute ? Notre vie de lui convient pas ? Nos parents nous logent gratuitement et nous donne de l'argent. On vit dans une ville paisible. On a des amis sur qui compter. Et puis, à nous six, nous formons déjà une famille. Quel besoin a-t-il de trouver une femme et de faire des enfants ?

 _C'est stupide. Il n'a pas besoin de ça._

Aucun de mes frères n'a besoin de ça. Ils le savent très bien. Ils ne veulent juste pas l'avouer devant moi. Ils ne veulent pas révéler qu'ils ont seulement besoin de moi. Parce que je suis l'ainé. Je suis le pilier. Le protecteur. Le guide. Ils vont revenir vers moi.

Je prends une pilule.

…

Lors de la fête de départ de Choromatsu, je me suis énervé contre Jyushimatsu. J'ai été violent avec lui. J'aurai peut être dû l'être moins.

… Karamatsu m'a frappé après ça. C'est la première fois qu'il levait la main sur moi.

… Totty m'a aussi frappé quand je n'ai pas dit au revoir à Choromatsu. Et je lui ai rendu son coup.

… Il l'avait mérité. Un cadet ne frappe pas son ainé pour une raison aussi stupide.

… Mais… Il a tout de même eut un œil au beurre noir…

 _Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je devais lui remettre les idées en places._

Je prends une pilule. C'est bizarre. Ma gorge est bizarre.

Je n'aurai pas dû être violent avec Jyushimatsu. Je n'aurai pas dû frapper Totty. Mais c'est de la faute de Choromatsu : son départ m'a énervé.

… Mais j'aurai dû me retenir. C'est mon rôle d'ainé.

… J'ai mal au coeur.

 _Ca fait mal._

Todomatsu est partit parce que je l'ai frappé, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça.

Et Karamatsu ? Ichimatsu ? Jyushimatsu ? Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?

… J'aurai dû dire à Choromatsu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de travailler. Si il avait su que j'avais de l'argent, il serait resté, n'est-ce pas ? Et les autres aurait fait de même.

… Ce n'est pas trop tard. Je peux aller les voir et leur expliquer : « J'ai gagné au Pachinko mais, pour ne pas que vous dépensiez tout, j'ai confié l'argent à Maman ! Le même argent qu'elle fait mine d'avoir gagné à son travail et qu'elle vous donne de temps à autres ! ». Ils me demanderont sûrement comment j'ai fait pour gagner au Pachinko alors que je n'ai même pas assez pour y jouer. Je leur répondrais alors que certains hommes au pachinko me trouve très mignon, et qu'ils me donnent de l'argent en échange de services.

 _... J'ai pris combien de pilules.. ?_

Ca ne marchera pas. Choromatsu ne cherche pas seulement à gagner de l'argent. Il cherche une vie stable. Une vie où il fait quelque chose d'utile. Il cherche à s'épanouir. Et mes autres frères aussi. Ils ont des objectifs. Des objectifs qu'ils ont tenté d'atteindre, même lorsqu'ils vivaient encore ici.

Todomatsu travail encore au café. Il va sûrement se faire l'une de ses deux collègues.

Jyushimatsu est promis à une brillante carrière de baseballeur. Et puis il va peut être retrouver cette fille dont il est amoureux.

Karamatsu est plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisse croire. Il est débrouillard, optimiste, et sa gentillesse va lui ouvrir de nombreuses portes.

Ichimatsu ce satisfait juste avec des chats. Il va rapidement trouver son bonheur.

 _ **Ils**_ _n'ont pas besoin de moi._

 _La boite est vide_. Ma tête fait mal. _N'était-elle pas remplit ?_ Je veux vomir. Choromatsu a tout détruit. _J'en ai marre_. Il a tout brisé. _Mon_ _ **utopie.**_

Je suis **Osomatsu Matsuno** , l'ainé de sextuplé. J'ai la vingtaine, des cheveux et des yeux **noirs.** J'aime  EFZBIZEBI FOBOÉ _jouer au pachink_ _o_ et  HOZEHEOVH **.EUX** EBIVB _pari_ _er_ _au tiercé_. Je suis au chômage. Je vis encore chez mes parents.

Mes frères **sont partis** FEZBOBFBIFÉ **.ABANDONNÉS** CBICO&BC. **Tous**. Sans exception. Ca a commencé avec Choromatsu _**qui**_ _ **a trouvé un travail.**_

 **J'AIMES MES FRÈRES.**

Je viens de vomir. Et je vomis encore. Partout sur le sol, mes pieds…

 **J'AIME ETRE AVEC EUX**

Je suis par terre. Pourquoi je suis par terre ? C'est dégeulasse… J'en ai plein les genoux… les mains…

 **ILS M'ONT ABANDONNES**

T'étais pas bien avec nous, Minimatsu ? T'étais pas bien avec moi ? _J'ai mal au crâne_. Vous étiez tous pas bien ici ? C'est pour ça ? Pour ça qu'vous avez assayés de me **remplac er** ? Je **gerbe** encore. Tu veux une  blague ? Tu veux **rire** un bon coup ? Ben je vais te dire : Je vois tout flou ! Tout flou tout flou ! **AHAHAH**! C'est **drôle** hein?

Je me lève. J'suis entrainé vers la droite. Ou vers la gauche. Mais on s'en fou du sens, non ? Ouai, on s'en contre fou ! Mes jambes, c'est de la guimauve. _C'est bon la guimauve_. Tu te rappelles, Jyushimatsu ? J'suis sûr que tu te rappel… Quand on avait piqué des chamallows et qu'on les avait mangé en douce… après les avoir fait griller dans la cheminé…

Je suis une merde. J'ai jamais rien foutu à l'école. De nous six, c'était moi qui avait les pires notes. Du coup c'était facile de gueuler « On s'en fou des cours ! ». C'était facile pour moi de sécher ! Ouai, c'était tellement putain de facile. Et je suis l'ainé. Ca a toujours été moi, le chef. Alors vous dire de sécher et de ne pas pas bosser, çà aussi c'était facile. J'ai toujours été doué pour vous convaincre.

 _ **Comme ça, vous restiez avec moi.**_

Mauvais élèves : Pas de diplôme : Pas d'emplois. C'est simple. C'est putain de tellement simple !

Les frères Matsuno : ensemble pour la vie. Les frères Matsuno : flemmards et immatures. Les frères Matsuno… Seulement les frères Matsuno… Les SIX frères, ensemble, encore et encore !

… Je viens de taper le mur. Ou le sol.

… Mes yeux brûlent. Ma gorge aussi.

… Mes mains tremblent. Je ne tiens pas debout. Je ne tiens plus debout.

Je suis Osomatsu Matsuno, l'ainé de sextuplé.

 _C'EST MA SEULE IDENTITEE._

J'ai toujours été le chef.

 _CAR JE NE SAIS QUE DONNER DES ORDRES._

J'aime jouer au Pachinko et parier.

 _CAR JE PEUX GAGNER DE L'ARGENT TOUT EN VOYANT MES FRÈRES QUAND JE LE VEUX_

Je suis colérique et **VIOLENT** , flemmard et **INSIGNIFIANT** , idiot et **NAVRANT.** Le **pire** des exemples, la **pire** des merdes, le **pire** des ainés, le **pire** des frères. Un **boulet**. **Celui en trop**. **L'égoïste**. Le **lâche**. Le **peureux**. Le **menteur**. La **pute**.

Je n'ai rien accomplit. Rien fait de ma vie. J'ai tiré les autres vers le fond pour ne pas assumer mes échecs. J'ai cru en une Utopie. Cru en mes frères. Cru qu'on serait ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

Je me suis voilé la face. J'ai fais genre que je les connaissais, mais mes frères ont leur vie privée. Une vie que j'ignore. Une vie dont je suis exclus. Une vie où je n'ai pas ma place.

Je m'en fou d'avoir un boulot. Je m'en fou d'avoir une femme ! Je m'en fou d'avoir des gosses, du fric ou de la reconnaissance ! J'men fou d'être intelligent ! J'men fou des prestigieux ! Moi tout ce que je veux… Tout ce que je veux...

 _Tout ce que je veux c'est mes frères. J'ai besoin d'eux._

…

Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Si je suis dans cette situation, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais rien pris au sérieux. Je ne **voulais** rien prendre aux sérieux. Je voulais juste rester un enfant. Je voulais continué à vivre paisiblement, avec mes frères. Mais à force, je n'ai fait que les mauvais choix, hein ? C'est à cause de mes actions que je me retrouve tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah.. Ahah… Quelle douce ironie… C'est en voulant conserver ce que j'ai de plus cher… Que j'ai tout perdu… Alors, oui, on peut le dire… Je suis un véritable idiot.

Je crois que je pleure. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sens plus rien. Juste… Je vois flou. Comme si des larmes voilaient mes yeux. J'ai un sourire. Un sourire amer. Et puis je n'entends plus rien, sauf mon coeur. Il bat avec une certaine régularité. De plus en plus lentement. C'est apaisant…

Je veux dormir.

Choro… Kara… Ichi… Jyushi… Totty…

…

Je suis désolé… Je suis… Je suis tellement désolé…

…

Je….

« **OSOMATSU** ! »

… _._

… _. Je vous aime._

… _._

…

 _.._

 _._


End file.
